hupediafandomcom-20200213-history
Day of the Dead (album)
Day of the Dead is the fourth studio album released by Hollywood Undead. Its release date is unspecified, but it is rumored to be released around January 2015. The titular lead single of the album, Day of the Dead, was released on October 21, 2014. What We Know *Da Kurlzz will have vocals on at least two or more songs. *There will be singles released for the album. *The band is going back to a more "rock"-type feel. *The members' masks are being upgraded again. *Da Kurlzz has hinted at having his own song on the album, similar to Charlie Scene's "Everywhere I Go" from Swan Songs and Funny Man's "Delish" from Notes from the Underground. *A song about drinking will be on the album. *Da Kurlzz has hinted about a song based on Funny Man and his Spanish origins. *Cover songs, like Immigrant Song and Shout at the Devil, are hinted at being on the album. *A song about being sober has been hinted at by J-Dog and Johnny 3 Tears. *A "sequel" to a past song has been hinted at. **The song is possibly "Day of the Dead," which appears to be a sequel of "Dead Bite." *A collaboration song has been hinted at by Funny Man. **The collaboration will most likely be with an "underground" artist. *As confirmed at one of their live performances, Johnny 3 Tears has the most verses on this album than any other member. *Each of the members has written a song for the album by themselves. *A song about their history as a band has been confirmed by J-Dog. **Many speculate that Deuce will be featured on this song, though this is unlikely. **As a "sequel" song has been hinted at, this song may be a sequel to "The Natives." *Two previously unreleased songs will be released someway on the album. **Many speculate that the two songs are "Dead in Ditches" and "Turn Off the Lights," with the latter being the collaboration song (with the collaboration being with Jeffree Star.) *Shoutouts to TheExtremeUndead and Instagram user J3tfanpagehu4l in a verse on the album has been slightly confirmed by Johnny 3 Tears in an interview. **In the interview, he stated that there is a YouTube account and an Instagram account that the band truly adores, and wants to give a shoutout to. When asked by the interviewer who they are, Johnny responded with, "Just wait till the album drops." **Before "Day of the Dead" was released, Johnny retweeted one of J3tfanpagehu4l's tweets. **There are still no clues relating to TheExtremeUndead, though. *Da Kurlzz singing on the album has been continuously hinted at by Funny Man, with Instagram comments such as "Da Kurlzz sings greater than he looks" and "Da Kurlzz's voice is higher than his do." Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - lead guitar, vocals *Da Kurlzz - drums, percussion, screams *Danny - clean vocals, keyboards *Funny Man - vocals *J-Dog - keyboards, rhythm guitar, synthesizer, vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - bass guitar, lead vocals Category:Albums Category:2014 Category:Day of the Dead